


Attitude Adjustment

by mattmetzger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattmetzger/pseuds/mattmetzger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is going to make Spock beg for it, Vulcan attitude be damned. M/S. Almost purely a PWP; I do not pretend otherwise. Please heed the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

Spock brushed the edge of consciousness slowly, and then woke sharply as he realised that something about his circumstances was...off.

"There you are," a familiar voice drawled.

The strange circumstances were almost self-explanatory in why they had woken him. Firstly, Spock typically did not sleep naked. Secondly, this was not his room, but - from what he could see - probably a hotel room. Thirdly, he felt somewhat hazy, almost sluggish.

And most obviously, he did not sleep with his wrists handcuffed to the headboard.

Most worryingly, Leonard was standing at the foot of the bed, arms folded over his chest, and looking quite irritatingly pleased with himself.

"You have drugged me," Spock said flatly.

Leonard shrugged.

"That is completely unethical, not to mention..."

"Cry me a river," the doctor drawled, the smug expression still present. "One little sedative isn't going to do you any harm. And it was the only way to get what I want."

"Which is?"

"I think we both know what that is," Leonard replied smoothly, eyes openly raking down Spock's body.

He turned away from the bed, then, disappearing around a low partition that presumably separated the hotel room into two smaller suites. Spock took the opportunity to take a more thorough inventory.

The only restraints were the handcuffs; however, upon testing them, he noted that Leonard had taken his strength into account, as they did not so much as groan. The rest of his body was entirely free, spread on a remarkably comfortable double bed. It was somewhat chilly, without covers or clothes, but not too uncomfortable for the time being. He also felt, somewhat vaguely, as though he had been scrubbed down, his skin slightly raw and his digits loose as though they had been manipulated. There was a faint aroma of plain soap. He had, of course, been given bedbaths by the doctor before in the Sickbay, but this was not quite the same. He tested the handcuffs again, using all of his strength until the metal pinched tightly into the skin of his wrists.

"No use in that," Leonard commented as he rounded the partition again. He was dressed very casually - in a black t-shirt and jeans, and nothing else that Spock could see. In such casual attire, he was somehow more menacing than he was in his medical blues. "You don't think I'd go to all this trouble just to let you out, now do you?"

"I fail to see why you have gone to _any_ trouble, when..."

"Because," Leonard interrupted, still astonishingly calmly, "we both have the weekend off, and I know what I want to spend the weekend doing. Now you can protest all you like, but it's not going to change a damn thing."

He peeled himself from the partition and almost _sauntered_ towards the end of the bed. When he reached it, instead of stopping, he continued by crawling up onto the mattress on all fours and continuing until he was crouching above Spock's prone body like a hunting cat about to pounce.

"I have forty-eight hours," he said slowly, those stern eyes locked with Spock's, "to do whatever I want with you. And I _will_ do whatever I want with you. Understood?"

Spock narrowed his eyes. "And if I refuse?"

Leonard smirked. "That depends if you _refuse_ , or you say _no_. I don't tend to listen to you refusin' me _anything_."

There was a long pause, in which Spock examined the predatory expression woven into the very lines of Leonard's face, before he tilted his chin up defiantly. "I am refusing."

The smirk widened. "Too bad."

Leonard's mouth crashed into his, pushing his head down into the pillows until it was more comfortable to relax his jaw than resist. The moment he did, Leonard's tongue pushed past his lips, dominating his own and pouring heat and fierce, fierce lust into him like water into a jug. He was consuming Spock's soul via his mouth, catching at his teeth and biting down on his tongue when Spock tried to resist the intrusion. It was overwhelming, shocking, _dizzying_...

Leonard drew back, that self-satisfied smirk not diminished in the slightest. Spock felt exposed: Leonard's hand were around his neck, tilting his head back, both thumbs pushing into the underside of his jaw to keep his throat completely _vulnerable_.

"I could choke you off," he breathed, eyes glittering darkly. "I could choke you off. I could keep you like this for hours. I could make you beg for whatever I want."

When Spock moved to speak, Leonard raised his hands again until Spock's head was pushed back too far to comfortably talk.

"Not so indestructible now, are you?" he hissed, before leaning down and _biting_ into Spock's neck, wrapping his teeth around one of the major arteries and squeezing, compressing the blood vessel until Spock felt light-headed, his body sagging back into the bed helplessly under the double-onslaught of pure arousal and rising _fear_.

Leonard let go of the artery and buried both his hands into Spock's hair, raking his nails along the scalp, and devouring his mind in another soul-stealing kiss that was anything but chaste. It took a mutual inability to breathe before he broke it off, and then only to stare Spock down, less than an inch from his face.

"I like you like this," he smirked. " _Quiet_. And a complete fuckin' _mess_. I can mess you up and break you down and have you begging for more. One day, I'm going to fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see yourself and how completely _wrecked_ I can make you."

Spock's eyes narrowed, and he jutted his chin forward again defiantly, not bothering to hide his challenge in the slightest. "I believe the human saying is to put your money where your mouth is," he returned.

Leonard snickered. " _There_ y'are," he drawled thickly, before sitting up and stripping off his shirt. He was straddling Spock's waist, and so Spock enjoyed a quite perfect view of the luxurious stretch and flex of Leonard's upper body as he moved, fluidity coursing under a rough human frame as though his very life could burst free at a moment's notice.

Spock tested the restraints again, his biceps straining, and Leonard laughed.

"Yeah, there y'are," he repeated, sitting tall and proud astride Spock's abdomen, obnoxiously collected and self-restrained. His muscles shifted, calling to Spock's libido, as he lightly scratched his nails up Spock's torso and down again, taking great care to come maddeningly close to, but not touch, his nipples. "Got you all hot and bothered, don't it? That you can look all damn day, but you only get to touch if I say you can. Makes you _mad_ , doesn't it? That just gets you gaggin' for it - makes you come undone, all hot and flustered and _wrecked_ , like some cheap whore. All of that Vulcan _ego_ just _wrecked_ , and all you want is a damn good fuckin'."

Spock yanked at the restraints again, lip curling upwards to reveal his sharp teeth.

"Yeah, that's what you're after," Leonard continued, blithely ignoring Spock's reaction. "You want me to pin you down and open you up and fuck you until that computerised brain of yours short-circuits entirely. You want me to fuck you until you can't sit down for a week without wincin', and you'll be carrying the bruises into next month. You want me to split you open, again and again and again, until you don't remember _anything_ but how to beg for it."

Spock _snarled_ \- a deep, guttural noise rippling through his throat and exposed teeth, and Leonard bared his teeth right back.

"You givin' me attitude?" he spat.

"I. Do not. _Beg_ ," Spock growled.

"You will," Leonard hissed darkly - and lunged.

Caught off-guard, Spock gasped before he could suppress it when Leonard's teeth clamping over his left nipple, sending a shock of pain to his brain, and a bigger shock of pure fire to his groin. His back arched involuntarily, until the spine creaked with the pressure, as Leonard toyed with the nub, pinching it sharply between his front teeth and sucking hard as though he could extract Spock's soul here, too, and not just through his mouth.

Just as Spock's higher cognitive functions were about to blow entirely, Leonard sharply raked both hands down his flanks, nails digging in to trace faint green lines into the flesh, and he shuddered under the stimulation. His nipples were abandoned as biting kisses were dug, crowding obnoxiously into his sensory input analyses, up his chest and neck, where Leonard squeezed another one of those arteries with those razor-sharp teeth until a light-headed arousal swam through Spock's head.

"Spread your legs," he breathed, words almost lost into Spock's skin, and Spock's thighs parted to allow Leonard's lower body between them. Leonard chuckled breathlessly. "Such an obedient little whore like this, aren't you? You'll spread your legs for me anytime, won't you? You're so hungry for it, I could tell you to do it in the middle of the goddamn bridge and you would."

Spock growled, and it died in his throat when Leonard simultaneously drove his hips down into Spock's, and bit down at the juncture of his ear and jaw. Hard.

"What did I say about your goddamn attitude?" he demanded, raising his bare chest just enough to slip his hands between them and twist Spock's nipples viciously.

"You may...say what you wish, but that - ah! - does not change the fact that I will not beg you for anything," Spock ground out, his teeth gritted and his eyes screwed shut.

"You challengin' me?" Leonard asked, beginning another track of bite marks, down Spock's sternum and into the hollow of his stomach, where he could bite into the hips and the lower ribs as he pleased. Spock hissed through his teeth, any verbal response lost under his response to being bitten in the small dip just above his left hip. It was not until Leonard sank another deep bite into Spock's inner thigh that the Vulcan managed to speak again, and did it breathlessly:

"I...am merely requesting that you...deliver on your promises, or I s-shall be forced to conclude that you _cannot_ deliver on them."

"Oh, I'm deliverin'," Leonard drawled, shifting back. The sound of popping buttons from his jeans was loud in the hotel room, and Spock dropped his head to the pillow, breathing heavily through his arousal. Without looking at Leonard, he could hear him removing his jeans - and so was wholly unprepared when two fingers, slick with some kind of oil, sharply breached him and _twisted_ in one fluid motion, wringing a gasp from him as the shock and near-orgasmic pleasure skittered up his spine.

A hand was suddenly wrapped around the base of his untouched cock. Then, Leonard crossed the line into quite cruel: he pushed deeper until his fingers brushed that sensitive nerve bundle that caused Spock's hips to shudder uncertainly, and simultaneously squeezed around the base of his cock so that he would not, _could_ not, come.

"I...that is..."

"I am in control here," Leonard said smoothly, still thrusting his fingers lightly and brushing Spock's prostate with every other motion. "And you don't come until I decide you can. And frankly, you don't deserve it yet. I've been getting _far_ too much of that smug Vulcan attitude."

"Then," Spock said, his voice shaking but said attitude still firmly in place, "I do not suppose asking you to get on with it would hasten the results?"

"No, not really," Leonard agreed calmly, adding a third finger and smirking when Spock hissed and clenched around them. "And you argue with me when I call you a goddamn whore. You'll take anything I give you, won't you?"

Spock shifted as if to draw away from the intruding hands, but Leonard dug the nails of his other hand into the bones of Spock's hip and prevented him.

"I bet I could stretch you until you broke. I bet I could get a whole damn hand in you and you'd still keep that damn _mask_ in place and pretend you're at some goddamn conference, instead of tied down and at my every fuckin' mercy. You think I oughta try that? See if _that_ gets rid of your attitude?"

He crooked his fingers, and drew his hand back - and stopped when Spock, voice hoarse, croaked: " _No_."

Leonard withdraw his hand and shifted forward on hands and knees, arms braced either side of Spock's lower ribcage, to stare him down. "No?"

"No."

They stared at each other for a tense moment over Spock's heaving chest, and Leonard tilted his head with a slow smirk. "You ready to be fucked, is that it? Gettin' impatient for that fuckin' I promise you?"

The tension passed, and Spock narrowed his eyes. "It _was_ a promise."

"Fair enough," Leonard agreed, angling his hips better. "And I'll make another one: I'm gonna fuck you until you come on my cock, you got it?"

"Under-"

Leonard rammed home, thrusting entirely in with one fluid movement. Spock's back arched in a sharp bow and a cry was torn from his throat, his wrists twisting in the cuffs with a clatter. A punishing rhythm was established, punctuated by rapid, long thrusts that had Spock shaking and pushing back almost desperately onto Leonard's hips. The doctor's nails scratched into Spock's sides, ignored by the both of them, and Spock jerked hard on the handcuffs as a human mouth latched onto the base of his neck and sucked a bruise into being.

"That's it," Leonard growled, rearing back to watch Spock's face, bracing himself on his arms and rocking hard enough that the headboard started to hit the wall. "Love this, love watching you fallin' apart, breakin' up, _wrecked_. You can't get enough of this, can you, can't get enough of this - you just do as you're goddamn told for this, won't you - spread your legs and beg and moan like I picked you up in some roadside brothel..."

He bit down at the shell of Spock's ear, and tore a shaking whimper from that usually certain throat, and suddenly: " _Please_ , Leonard."

"Please what?" he whispered, fighting back his own climax as Spock gave him what he'd been after.

"I..." Spock's hands twitched violently above his head. " _Harder_."

"Well, then," Leonard breathed, barely audible, into one pointed ear. "You better come for me then, hadn't you? Come on; come for me, you little _slut_."

Spock broke apart with that, hips jack-knifing and spine rippling as he came with world-shattering force. Every muscle seemed to go into seizure, and the added pressure caused a deep growl to roll itself out of Leonard's lungs and throat as he found his own limit, and came in a haze of white-hot, thunderous _bliss_.

Chests heaving, they breathed each other's air for long, long minutes while the world reasserted itself, before Leonard put his shaking muscles to use and staggered from the bed to the ensuite. He returned momentarily, crawling back onto the bed, utterly spent, and cleaned Spock off briefly with a damp towel, pressing light kisses - without teeth - into the cleansed skin as it reappeared.

"Leonard..." Spock breathed, his ribs still flexing madly and his eyes somewhat glazed.

"Yeah, I gotcha, darlin'," Leonard murmured, tossing the towel away and retrieving the key from the bedside table. He unlocked the cuffs and massaged Spock's strained arms as he drew them down, rubbing the fingers and wrists to ensure proper circulation.

They settled under the covers, wrapped around each other until Leonard's lips found Spock's brow, and Spock's hand was palm-down over the deep, steady thump of a human heartbeat.

"Y'okay, darlin'?" Leonard mumbled, ghosting one hand down over Spock's hip.

A leg was hooked between his in silent response, and he grinned into Spock's hair.

"Told you I'd make you beg."

Spock stirred, but only silently. "I believe the expression is: _don't get used to it_."

Leonard growled. "You challengin' me?"

"Not until the morning."

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "Then I'm gonna do that all over again."


End file.
